A remote server provides a distant user with some service. For example, in a field of fishery, a global positioning system (GPS) as one of remote servers acquires present location information on a ship. JP 10-197622 A discloses that the remote server acquires the location information on the ship and makes a track chat by displaying the information on a map.
On the other hand, in a field of longshore fishery for collecting shellfishes and seaweeds, a ship is often anchored at a spot to be operated. In a fishing ground (for example, the sea near the shore, or the lake), if a catch of fish is considered as income, income distribution of the fishing ground is acquired by obtaining the information on the ship operating in the fishing ground including operating days, anchor spots, and the catch of fish.